


Would Make A Good Actor

by AvyPatty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abduction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Mention of Panic Attack, Physical Abuse, Reid is a hero, Reid is awesome, Reid is pretend sub, Reid is the nicest person in the world, Reid saves the day, Torture, mention of rape, the team is helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyPatty/pseuds/AvyPatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch, JJ, Spencer, Jack, and Henry were all abducted and there was nothing the rest of the team could do to help them. They identified the UnSub, Samual Waters. He was a thirty-eight-year-old, with blond hair and dark eyes. He worked from home, making foreign food recipes and selling them to his neighbors on the weekends. He wasn't married and he didn't have any kind of relationship with anyone, he was totally anti-social. He was also a sadist and a psychopath and he had killed 11 people in the last month. He also wasn't anywhere they could find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Make A Good Actor

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this work is not Beta-ed, I take full credit for each and every mistake also feel free to correct me if you want, that would actually be very appreciated. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing, fiction or otherwise, so I hope I'm not too terrible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, except for Samuel Waters.

Hotch, JJ, Spencer, Jack, and Henry were all abducted and there was nothing the rest of the team could do to help them. They identified the UnSub, Samual Waters. He was a thirty-eight-year-old, with blond hair and dark eyes. He worked from home, making foreign food recipes and selling them to his neighbors on the weekends. He wasn't married and he didn't have any kind of relationship with anyone, he was totally anti-social. He was also a sadist and a psychopath and he had killed 11 people in the last month. He also wasn't anywhere they could find him.

The whole BAU department was on edge, they were doing their best to retrieve the Unit Chief, two Supervisory Agent and two kids under the age of ten. The rest of the team looked like hell. Rossi was obsessively going over the case file, even though he could probably recite it in his sleep right now. Morgan has been pacing back and forth for last hour and not even Garcia can take his mind off his current state of helplessness, not that she was actually any better. She was literally going over every surveillance camera in Prince William County. Blake hasn't taken her eyes off the evidence board since the moment they received the last piece of evidence which was 5 tickets to the Modern Day Marine Military Exposition, apparently they were having a special show for kids this year.

"Oh My God!" Garcia gasped in horror, jumping in her seat. Every eye in the room turned on her and they all saw what caused her to jump. On her laptop screen, Reid, Hotch and JJ were are chained to a wall with their arms opened wide above them, to completely disable any of their movements. Jack and Henry were piled on top of one another in a corner, hugging each other and sobbing in fear, crying out for their mommy and daddy. Waters was walking around the room, mumbling to himself about how he was going to cut the little boys open, make the parents watch as he takes apart the most important thing to them right in front of their eyes. He tells them how he's going to rape them, how he's going to destroy them. JJ is sobbing, Hotch has tears running down his face as he gives Waters very graphical details on how exactly his going to end him if he dares come near the boys. Waters' voice grows louder as the parents keep talking. Reid is silent observing the scene with an expert's eyes and weighing his options. 

"You found them?" David asked and he's suddenly right by Garcia's side.

"No" She whimpers. "I have been going over every surveillance camera in the county, some of them are accessible but untraceable, this is one of them. We can watch, but we can't get them." She cried unable to stop the flow of tears anymore.

Waters finally snaps and slams duct tape over the mouths of the two parents, punching Hotch in the face and making his neck snap back with the force when the Unit Chief struggles away from the psychopath.

"Do something Garcia" Morgan begged, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. Waters walked over to the two boys, pushed Jack away hard and took hold of a sobbing Henry.

"There's nothing I can do." Garcia cried hard, her voice breaking.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled at him "You are hurting him" He ran over to Waters and kicked and punched him with all his might but the man merely slapped the boy across the face and it was enough to send him crashing down to the floor.

"Hurt me. Hurt me, please" Their eyes widened as Reid spoke for the first time. His voice was confident and strong, not filled with fear but excitement, like he actually liked what he was seeing and wanted it for himself.

That stopped Waters in his track. He turned his head to stare at Reid. 

"Wha? What is he doing?" Erin Strauss asked in confusion looking at the scene like all of the other agents were.

"What did you just say?" Waters asked, letting go of Henry to walk over to Reid instead.

"He's pulling Waters' attention from the boys," Blake concluded with horror. He was going to take the beating himself.

Reid let his eyes go wide a little as he stared at Waters nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk. I'll stay quiet.. sir." He licked his lower lip and bit on it hard. 

Waters eyes shined when he heard the softly spoken title. "Say that again" He demanded.

Reid lets a small shy smile grace his lips "I'll stay quiet, sir." He spoke with a bit more confidence this time.

Waters grinned. "No, no. Don't stay quiet, talk. Talk to me" The boys were totally forgotten and the attention of a serial killer solely focused on Reid, one wrong word, one wrong action and they were all dead.

Reid left the smile on his face as he looked down and then back up at Waters, through his eyelashes. He bit his lip nervously before he spoke. "Can you hurt me, please?" He blinked innocently at the man.

Morgan's heart broke. "No, no, Reid, don't"

"Every since I was little, I've had these urges. I've always wanted to hurt myself but I wasn't brave enough and now, I saw you were going to hurt that boy over there and I became jealous. I wanted it for myself. I want someone to hurt me because I can't do it myself." Reid let his voice go high, made it sound as innocent and childlike as he could. They didn't profile Waters to be a pedophile because the bodies of the children he left behind were so torn up, they couldn't determine if they were actually sexually abused.

"Oh My God, is he..?" Garcia trailed off unable to speak the words.

Apparently Hotch just came to the same conclusion because he started shaking his head hard at Reid, screaming at him behind the duct tape but Reid never took his big doe eyes off Waters and the killer was mesmerized. 

Waters walked closer to the young supervisory agent, close enough that their bodies were touching, he caressed his cheeks with his fingertips before letting his hand snake into the long brunette hair and yanking it hard enough to snap Reid's head to the side. Reid swallowed the whimper that threaten to escape his lips and forced a smile on his face instead. It was forced and anguished, but the UnSub didn't see that Reid gave him the fantasy and from now on, he will only hear and see what he wanted to hear and see. "Oh, my baby boy," he let the knife he was holding slid down Reid's chest, cutting his clothes open and tearing the skin as well "I will hurt you so bad," he removed the knife and trailed the line of blood with his tongue. Reid squeezed his eyes shut with disgust and agony but forced himself to breath normally, to think rationally.

"I'm all yours. You can do whatever you want to me, sir." His voice broke as he told the lie, but the delusional psychopath did suspect a thing.

"What the hell is he doing? why is he encouraging him? He will get himself killed." Kevin exclaimed at the computer screen.

"He's making himself look like the perfect prize, so Waters won't take his eyes off of him" Rossi whispered, crying silently.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, bitch. You're mine." Waters laughed maniacally and demonstrated his words by slapping and punching the young agent repeatedly. Reid took it all silently, and with unshed tears and quivering smile he spoke "Thank you, sir."

Henry and Jack wailed harder. JJ's and Hotch's chains were clanking loudly as they struggled in their restraints, unable to watch their youngest family member get beaten up while they stood there helpless, anymore, but it was to no avail because Reid's words, apparently, were the golden ticket. Waters eyes shone murderously and gleefully. "You've been a good boy. I should reward you."

Reid had to fight off a panic attack first before he could answer because he knew what that reward was going to be, he knew what was going to happen to him next. But he also knew that that was their only chance of survival.

"Yes, please." He sounded defeated and terrified, but that was of no concern to the sadistic rapist. 

"I'm going to rape you" He announced excitedly. Reid knew that already but that didn't stop his body from shivering in fear.

"No, no, no, no" Morgan whimpered, clutching his head in his hands.

"Yes, please," Reid answered hollowly, staring the psychopath dead in the eye, careful to hide his fear and show excitement instead.

Waters grinned, attacking Reid's mouth with bruising hunger. The young profiler didn't react, he didn't kiss him back, but he also didn't pull away, because that's what the UnSub wants. He wants the perfect sub. He wants a breathing puppet to cut and rape, Reid gave him that. Waters pulled back, his breath labored. "my baby boy, you're perfect." He caressed his cheek softly. "Wait here. I will get the room ready."

Reid gave him a tight grin back.

"My precious boy." Waters kissed him again, chastely, softly, a complete opposite of his prior kiss before leaving the room.

Reid's body slumped with relief and he took a few seconds to get his breathing under control before he looked up. "I'm okay. I'm okay" He assured his teammates quickly before turning to the kids in the room.

"Jack, buddy, I need you to do something for me, okay? So we can all get out of here. Alright?" 

The little boy nodded quickly "I wanna go home."

"We will get you home, I promise. I need you to take this knife on the floor" Reid nodded at the discarded knife that Waters left after cutting him open with it. Jack quickly ran forward and took hold of the bloody knife.

"That's great. You're doing great, Jack. Now I need you to put it between my teeth. Can you reach that high, Jack?"

"I don't know.." He sniffed but tried anyway. He stood on his tiptoes and clutched Reid's ripped shirt to give him some leverage. Reid leaned down as much as he could without dislocating his shoulders and finally the tip of the blade reached Reid's lips. He sealed his lips tightly over it and pulled back. He struggled to lift his already weak body up with one hand while the other grasped desperately at the knife. When he managed to take hold of it, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He closed his eye and tried to walk himself through the steps he taught himself. After Tobias Hankel, he spent hours teaching himself how to pick locks of all kinds of cuffs and chains with any tool available. A minute later, he was able to free one hand and nearly sobbed with happiness.

There was hope shining in the eyes of every agent of the BAU back at the bullpen.

Another minute passed and he was entirely free. He grinned and kneeled down to give Jack a quick hug. "Thanks, Jack. You saved us all tonight." 

Jack smiled through his drying tears. "Go stay with Henry, okay?" Reid said nodding towards the frightened younger boy. Henry was too young to understand what was going on around him, but he was reacting to the atmosphere in the room.

"Okay," Jack nodded and ran to keep his friend company.

Reid rushed to Hotch and JJ. "I'm sorry, Hotch," He mumbled as he worked on freeing the unit chief first. "I know you told me not to endanger my life knowingly, but he was going to hurt the boys, I couldn't let that happen. I'm really sorry." He finished off by freeing Hotch's right hand and the senior profiler used it to take the duct tape off his mouth. "You're the reason my boy is alive right now, Spencer, Don't you dare apologize for that. Thank you."

Before Reid could register his superior's words or the amount of sincerity and gratefulness behind the words, the door to the room was swung open and Waters stood there looking at the scene in front of him with daggers in his eyes.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He roared, advancing at Reid who dropped his body to the ground in front of Hotch's legs and snatched Hotch's second, hidden gun, the one that he knew Waters didn't bother to check for. He fired. 

Samuel Waters went down inches away from Spencer's body. Henry and Jack screamed from the loud sound of a gun being fired. Reid brushed his hair away from his face, wide-eyed, but kept the gun aimed at the Unsub as he checked for a pulse.

"He's alive" Reid announced, rolled him on his back to see where he hit him. The bullet hit his stomach.

"I didn't hit anything fatal. He will survive." He said to no one in particular and took off his ruined shirt to wrap around the wound, to stop the bleeding and save the guy that was, a few minutes ago, ready to rape him and cut him open.

Hotch shook his head at his junior agent but didn't say anything. How could this young man be human? How can someone possibly be this sweet and innocent and willing to do anything to save a life, good or bad?

Once he was done dressing the wound, he took the chains that waters chained him with and used it on the bastard. He picked up the knife again and proceeded with freeing Hotch.

"You're impossible" The unit chief couldn't stop himself from muttering.

Reid frowned slightly in confusion "uhm.. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. A really, really good thing" Hotch couldn't help the grin from spreading over his face.

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess." Reid smiled back and it was genuine. Finally, Hotch was free and Reid started working on freeing JJ who was looking at him with such adoration and sisterly love that his smile widened without his knowledge and even though he was shirtless and bloody and bruised he still was the most beautiful thing this whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and welcome all types of the comments, and usually reply if it's required, and smile at every new kudos.
> 
> Thank You.


End file.
